The One Who Changed Him
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: Pinkie Pie spents the week with a boy who wants to find the Chaos Emeralds. But throught the days, he starts to have feeling for her. Will she leave him forever? Or stay?
1. Chapter 1

The one who changed him chapter 1: first arriving

Pinkie Pie walked down the street and looked around her surroundings. The princess had dropped her off in Sonic's world, so they could rebuild her home. There were many tall buildings, shops, and companies. There were many people who she didn't know, which scared her, a lot. She didn't have a lot of money so she couldn't get any food. She was able to get a map and she tried to find a place to stay. The problem was, she couldn't tell which was a hotel and which was a store.

Pinkie: (sign) Where do I go?

She saw a large gray area. This, she knew was a mountain.

Pinkie: Might want to try there.

She folded the map and headed towards the mountain. She walked on the path and looked around. The mountain was very old by the looks of the rocks. When she reached an old factory, she decided to rest. While she was resting, her pocket began to glow. She pulled out a Chaos Emerald and pointed to the factory. It glowed even more brightly. She climbed the fence and headed towards the factory. She opened the large doors and looked around. There was barely any light and it looked like everything was about to fall. She heard a shrill voice from behind her and she climbed the ladder that lead to the catwalk. The figure walked in and looked around. She was high up and it was dark, so she hoped he wouldn't see her. When he entered the light, he was short with pale yellow fur, his sleeveless jacket was gray, his pants were gold, and his boots were brown. Pinkie Pie eyes widen. She knew who he was.

Pinkie: _A diamond dog? What's he doing here? How'd he get here? Is he looking for that Chaos Emerald? If he is, I have to find it first!)_

She hurried along and looked around. When she was close, it glowed. The diamond dog must have seen it, because he ran over and before he could pick it up, she jumped down and kicked his face. She picked it up and smiled. It soon ended because he came up and cut her back with his claws. She kneed down and looked up. He was smiling down on her. What he didn't see was she was pulling out a smoke bomb. She pulled the trigger and threw it into the air. It let out smoke around them, making it hard to see anything. Luckily for Pinkie Pie, she was able to find her way out and ran for cover. She was breathing heavily because of her wound. But she didn't let that bugged her. She pulled out her party gun in her left hand, and held the Chaos Emerald in her right hand, tightly. From behind her, someone took her hands and covered her mouth.

Boy: Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you.

This relaxed her a bit, but still had her guard up. He took her hand, which made her blush, and yanked her forward. The diamond dog turned the corner and saw them running. He growled and followed him. Pinkie Pie looked over her shoulder and saw him.

Pinkie: HE'S RIGHT BEHIND US!

Boy: Shot! Hang on!

He pulled her towards him, and he picked her up in his arms, which made her blush more, and ran faster. He entered a large room that had a huge window.

Pinkie: You're not going to…

Boy: Hold tight.

She bugged her face into his chest, which was jet black, and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of window shattering, feet landing, and the swearing of words from the diamond dog. She opened her eyes and looked around. He was walking up on the mountain path, Pinkie Pie still in his arms.

Boy: Are you okay?

She looked up to see a boy with jet black fur with quills standing up behind his head with red lines on it, red eyes, wearing white gloves with gold rings on it, and red, white, and gold shoes.

Pinkie: I think so. My back hurts a lot thought.

Boy: Your cut is pretty deep, so I'm going to take you to my home to help you. I notice you have a Chaos Emerald with you?

Pinkie: T-Two, actually.

Boy: Rest. You need your strength.

Pinkie: Who…are you?

Boy: Shadow.

Pinkie: Pinkie Pie… (faints)

Shadow looked down on to her. He had questions for her to answer, but she needed help. He continued on till he reached a large base. He entered and walked to the healing chambers. He set her in the pod and took the emeralds from her. He walked to a large room with a huge computer and set the emeralds in tubes. He typed in some codes and a robot came up. His armor was red, white, and gold. His claws were long and sharp.

Shadow: Omega? Can you show me any weird events going on in any of the areas or zones?

Omega: **Very well.**

His face disappeared and Shadow got up and walked back to the healing chambers. A green light was blinking, telling him she was healed. He pushed a button and the pod opened. Pinkie Pie got out and rubbed her head.

Shadow: Are you well?

Pinkie: I think so. Where are the Chaos Emeralds?

Shadow: They're safe.

Pinkie: Thank you for helping me. Now, it's my turn to help you.

Shadow: Hm…if you were able to find two Chaos Emeralds, maybe we could find the other five.

Pinkie: I would be honored to help you!

Shadow There's one more thing, as soon as this mission is over, you must leave and never return.

Pinkie: Deal!

She held out her hand for him to shake. He didn't. She pulled her hand away from him.

Pinkie: So…now what?

Shadow: Get some rest. We start tomorrow.

Pinkie: Yes sir!

She walked out of the healing chambers and plopped on the couch. Shadow entered his room and went to sleep. Meanwhile in a faraway world, inside a cave, two girls, who were twins, was looking down on the orb. Near it, was a heart shaped gem.

Twin 1: It's weird. They're complete opposites-

Twin 2: And yet, it glows. Mira? Do you think these are the future lovers Dream told us about?

Mira: You may be right Arim. We should keep an eye on them, just in case. But right now, we sleep!

Arim: Yay!

They walked deeper into the cave and went to sleep, unaware what holds for Shadow and Pinkie Pie

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

The one changed him chapter 2: the first mission

Pinkie Pie was sleeping soundly, when she had a nightmare. The visions came so fast, it caused her pain. When the claw came down, she woke up with a jump. She was breathing heavily. The dream hasn't bothered her for years now, why would they come back? She got up and poured herself some milk. She sat down and looked at her refection.

Pinkie: Hm. Just like when I was little…

-FLASHBACK-

Little Pinkie Pie was sleeping soundly, when she has a nightmare. The visions came so fast, it caused her pain. When the claw came down, she woke up and screamed. She was breathing heavily when her mother came running into her room.

Mom: Pinkie Pie! What's wrong?!

Pinkie: I had that dream again…

Mom: …I see. Come with me.

She got out of bed and followed her mom downstairs into the kitchen. She sat down and watched as her mother poured them a glass of milk. When she was done, she sat down next to her daughter.

Mom: Now dear, I know you're worried about her coming out, but don't worry. We're all here for you.

Pinkie: Thanks mama. Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?

Mom: I think we can do that.

The two rubbed foreheads and finished their milk. The two walked into the master bedroom and Pinkie Pie got in the middle of her parents and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

She was still looking down and a single tear escaped from her eye and landed in her milk.

Pinkie: I miss you so much mama…

She took a sip, but spit out when a loud alarm started. She was coughing very hard when Shadow entered the room.

Shadow: Another Chaos Emerald has been found. What's wrong with you?

Pinkie: Nothing! Let's (cough) hurry!

Shadow: First, take these.

He handed her a pair of shoes that looked like his, only white, blue, and gold.

Pinkie: What are these?

Shadow: Hover shoes. They'll help you keep up with me.

Pinkie: Sweet!

She took the shoes and placed them on.

Pinkie: Ready!

Shadow: Let's go.

He zoomed out of the base with Pinkie Pie right behind him. They reached a large museum. Pinkie Pie tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She looked over to her left to see a lock. She pulled out her party gun and before she could pull the trigger, Shadow stopped her. She put it away as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald.

Shadow: Take my hand.

Pinkie: O-Okay…

She took his hand and he raised the Chaos Emerald high in the air.

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

There was a blinding light and the two were inside.

Pinkie: Wow! How'd you do that?

Shadow: It's all in the Chaos Emerald's power. Now, let's find that emerald and get out of here.

She nodded and the two began to look for the next emerald. Pinkie Pie opened two large doors and saw a Chaos Emerald in a large glass tube. She smiled and before she could go in, she felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Shadow. He pulled out a small smoke bomb and touts it on the floor. Small panels opened and smoke filled the room. The room was now covered in red lasers. He pulled the Chaos Emerald out, but Pinkie Pie stopped him.

Pinkie: Don't. I got this.

She ran over and did a flip to entered the web of lasers. She looked around so her brain could work out how it was going to go. She ran over and slid down, jumped in the air, slipped through a small gap, a cartwheel through a midden size gar, and a barrel roll through a circle size gap. She stood up and turned to Shadow, who looked impressed. She smiled and before she could continue, a laser came above her. She ducked in time, but more lasers came out of the walls. When the lasers were all out, she was an inch off the ground, her left hand and right leg was in the air, and her head was near a laser. Shadow waited to see how she was going to get out of this. Pinkie Pie slowed her breathing and jumped in the air and landed on her feet. Shadow was impressed on how she got out of there. Pinkie Pie looked as impressed as he was. She walked over to the glass tube and pulled out a pocket knife. She cut a large hole and placed her hand inside and grabbed the emerald. She waved it in the air for Shadow to see. He nodded as she placed it in her pocket and ran towards the lasers. She did a huge flip, landed on her hands, jumped through a gap, did a small flip through a thin gap, and last but not lease, did a huge back flip and landed next to Shadow, who was still impressed by how flexible she was. She stood up and stretch.

Shadow: Where did you learn to do that?

Pinkie: My dad though me. Maybe you'll meet him soon. Let's get out of here.

They turned and walked to the door. Pinkie Pie took out the Chaos Emerald and looked at. She didn't exactly know how to use it.

Shadow: Hold it up in the air, and do what I do.

She did what she was told to do.

Shadow: Ready?

She nodded.

Shadow & Pinkie: CHAOS CONTROL!

There was another blinding light and the two were outside. She looked around and back at the emerald.

Pinkie Are there more ways to use it?

Shadow: I guess you don't know a lot about the Chaos Emeralds. I teach you.

Boy: GRRRRRR…

They looked in front of them to see more diamond dogs.

Shadow: Here's your first lesson: Chaos Spear. Focus your power on the emerald, and threw it at them.

She closed her eyes and from her hands, was a green glowing arrow. She spun around and threw it at the first diamond dog. It sent him flying.

Pinkie: Cool!

Shadow: Next lesson: Chaos Blast. Let the emerald's power flow through you, and then release it.

She closed her eyes and she began to glow green. She crossed her arms together and thrust them out, for a large green beam to shot out from her. It hit the diamond dog and he was thrown far away. Pinkie Pie, haft tried, kneed to the ground. Shadow, meanwhile, was more impressed on how powerful and affected it was.

Shadow: Wow. That worked better than I thought it would.

She gave one more loud pant before falling forward. Shadow keened down and picked her up in his arms. He zoomed back to base and sent her down on the couch. He took the emerald from her and placed it in with the other two. Pinkie Pie opened her eyes and looked around. Shadow entered the living room and looked at her.

Shadow: How are you feeling?

Pinkie: Weak. But I'm okay.

Shadow: I never thought the Chaos Emerald's power was to be so strong with you.

Pinkie: I-I guess. But I felt more powerful when me and my friends took on Discord.

Shadow: Who?

Pinkie: You see, I'm from a different world that was once being ruled by an evil man named Discord. He used his powers for evil. But with help from Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, me and my friends were able to use our new super forms to beat him. After Fluttershy got hurt, he opened a portal and before he could escape, Rainbow Dash pushed him in. After we turned into our new forms, two alicorns came out of a portal carrying the new formed Rainbow Dash. After that, they disappeared. The princess sent us here so they could rebuild our home.

Shadow: Fascinating. How long have you been here?

Pinkie: A day.

Shadow: Hm. So, this isn't hard on you?

Pinkie: I've been worse.

Shadow: I see.

Pinkie: …Do you ever smile?

Shadow: No.

Pinkie: Well then, that's a pinkie promise.

Shadow: What?

Pinkie: I promise you, I'm going to make you smile if it's the last thing I'll do.

Shadow: Oh? Good luck with that.

Pinkie: Thanks!

Shadow: Get some rest.

Pinkie: Night night!

She waved good bye as he rolled his eyes. Pinkie Pie rolled into a small pink ball on the couch and fell asleep, ready to make his smile.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

The one who changed him chapter 3: mission three

Pinkie Pie was sleeping fine, when she woke up. For some weird reason, she was wide awake. She got up and looked into each room. It wasn't long till she reached a large room with many weapons everywhere. This must be the training room. She walked inside and looked around.

Pinkie: Hm. All those years ago…

-FLASHBACK-

Little Pinkie Pie was outside with her dad. He was watching her practice protecting herself and her family. She swung her leg up, but fell flat on her face. Her dad walked up to her and she looked up at him. He smiled and held his hand out for her. She took it and she was pulled up. She looked down on the ground with a sad look on her face. He kneed down on one knee and smiled at her.

Dad: I know you're mad cause you can't get it right, but don't worry. You'll get it.

Pinkie: Yeah, when I'm 80.

Dad: Hey. Let your old man show you how's it's done.

He stood up and walked a few feet away from her. He swung his leg up; following by his other leg, and punched the ground hard. Little Pinkie Pie nodded and did exactly how her dad did it.

Dad: Good. Now, I want you to remember, no matter what happens, never give up.

Pinkie: I pinkie promise!

Dad: Good, here's the next lesson.

They stood in a certain way, ran, jumped in the air, did a flip and…

-FLASHBACK OVER-

She slammed her leg down, hard. She got up and looked down. She gave a sad sign.

Pinkie: I miss you too daddy…

Out of nowhere, the alarm started. She zoomed out to meet Shadow. He was making his way out of the base. She followed close behind him. They reached a large hotel, where some lights were still on.

Pinkie: How'd we get in? Chaos Control?

Shadow: We'll have to find another way in. We don't want to be seen by anyone. It's going to be difficult, but I'll think of something.

He heard a click and saw that Pinkie Pie had just opened the door.

Pinkie: They're still open.

Shadow: Right.

They walked inside and looked around. They walked up to the front table and opened the book that told who was staying at the hotel and in what room number. Shadow took out a Chaos Emerald and stored down on all the names. It glowed when it reached the last name, Duncan's.

Shadow: We have to go there. Let's hurry.

They ran up the stairs and ran to the door. Shadow peeked inside the room.

Shadow: It's clear.

Pinkie: Stay here. I'll go in and get it.

He nodded and she walked in. she looked around to see the room was covered in stuffed toys, old food, and dirty cloths. It looked like a tornado came through it.

Pinkie: Why do I feel like a maid all of the sudden?

She began to search the room for the Chaos Emerald. Shadow, meanwhile, was keeping any eye outside. When he saw a woman with a little girl coming his way, he knew Pinkie was in trouble.

Shadow: Pinkie! Hurry up! They're coming!

Pinkie: I still can't find it yet!

As they grew closer, Shadow hid behind a corner and hopped they wouldn't see him or Pinkie Pie. They entered and saw that on one was there. The little sat on one of the beds only to hear a small peep. She uncovered the blanket to see Pinkie Pie was hiding with the Chaos Emerald in her hand. She put her figure to her lips, telling her to be quite. The little girl nodded as she entered the blanket.

Pinkie: Hi there! What's your name?

Girl: Charlie.

Pinkie: Well, Charlie, I need your help.

Charlie: What can I do?

Pinkie: I need you to get me out of here without your mom seeing me, okay?

Charlie: Okay!

She got out and entered the bathroom, with her mother following close behind her. When she heard the door close, she knew it was time for her to get out. She slammed the door and let out a sign of relive. Shadow quickly ran up to her.

Shadow: That was close, you alright?

Pinkie: Yep! Got the emerald!

Shadow: Good. Now, let's get out of here.

She nodded and they hurried down the stairs, out the doors, and back to the base. Pinkie Pie set the emerald down with the others.

Pinkie: Four down, three to go. Our journey is almost coming to an end.

Shadow: It would appear.

Pinkie: Look, I know we agreed I would never come back, but if you're ever in trouble, just come and find me. I'll be welcome to help you.

Shadow: Hm! I can take care of myself. Why would you want me to come to you when I'm in trouble?

Pinkie: Oh, because we're friends.

Shadow: …Friends?

Pinkie: And I always protect my friends when they're in danger.

Shadow: Hm…you got a good heart, Pinkie. I'll give you that.

Pinkie: Thanks! You too!

Shadow: Huh? You think I have… a good heart?

Pinkie: Yep! I know underneath all that sadness, you're actually a great guy! You were more worried about me, than you were about the emerald. It's almost like, you…you cared.

Shadow: Pinkie…

Pinkie: Well. Get some rest. You'll need it.

She patted him on the shoulder and walked to the couch. Shadow, on the other hand, was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. He took her advice and went to sleep. And who knows? They might dream the same dream?

To be continued…

I need your help. I really need help with the Applejack and Tails story. I already have a title, but I need a story line. If you have any ideas, please post them in the reviews. And don't worry, there are no bad ideas. Thank you and good night!


	4. Chapter 4

The one who changed him chapter 4: spending time together

Pinkie Pie was sleeping well, when she heard a noise. She got up and looked around. She heard the noise coming from the small kitchen. She pulled out her party guns and slowly walked towards the noise. She slowly looked down on the table and the one who made the noise jumped at her. She let out a scream and covered her face. When she uncovered them, it was a small kitty. She let out a sign of relief.

Pinkie: You're not the only think that scared me…

-FLASHBACK-

Little Pinkie Pie was sleeping well, when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. She gave a gulp and woke up one of her sisters.

Pinkie: Inkie? There's something downstairs.

Inkie: Oh?

Pinkie: I think it's a ghost.

Inkie: Oh really? Let's go see…

She picked up her baseball bat and walked downstairs with little Pinkie Pie walking behind her. She entered the kitchen and looked down on the table. She began to laugh. She pulled out a small squirrel. Little Pinkie Pie felt her face getting hotter.

Pinkie: Sorry…

Inkie: Let me teach you something. When you see or hear something scary, just laugh at it. Show it that you're not afraid of it.

Pinkie: Got it!

She jumped on her and gave her a big hug.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Pinkie Pie continued to pet the small creature.

Pinkie: I miss you a lot Inkie…

All of the sudden, Shadow ran into the room.

Shadow: Pinkie! Are you okay?

Pinkie: I'm fine. This little gal scared me, but I'm okay now.

Shadow: How did it get in here?

Pinkie: I don't know. Can we keep her?

Shadow: What would we name it?

Pinkie: Hm…how about…Maria?

He froze. He hadn't heard that name in a while.

Shadow: I-

Pinkie: Come on, Shadow! Look at her! Isn't she the cutest?!

The cat's eyes sparkled. Shadow looked deep into its eyes. He let out a small sign.

Shadow: Fine.

Pinkie: YAY! You hear that Maria? You have a new home!

Pinkie Pie began to spin around, holding the cat arm length. Shadow just watched. Something about the way she was spinning made him remember something…or someone. After spinning many times, she got dizzy and pitched backwards. Luckily for her, Shadow was able to catch her in his arms.

Shadow: Are you okay?

Pinkie: Fine, fine, just dizzy.

Shadow: Come on. Let's go sit down.

He helped her to the couch for her to rest. Maria gave a meow and jumped on top of Shadow's lap. He just looked down.

Pinkie: I think she wants you to pet her.

Shadow: I…can't…

Pinkie: Sure you can!

She took Shadow's hand and placed it on Maria's back. Maria looked up at him, expecting him to pet her. Shadow looked down and moved his hand across her back. She meowed with joy, which made Pinkie Pie smile.

Pinkie: See? She likes you.

Shadow: I guess she does…why?

Pinkie: Why what?

Shadow: Why are you being so nice to me?

Pinkie: Someone close to me always said, if you're nice to someone, they'll be nice to you back.

Shadow: …She must have been very wise.

Pinkie: She was…

For a moment, there was silence. Back with the twins, they were watching everything.

Mira: Man! Can this be the weirdest couple or what?!

Arim: We have to do something!

Mira: We are the masters of love!

Arim: We can come up with anything romantic!

Mira: So you got anything?!

Arim: No! You?!

Mira: No!

After a few minutes of pacing back and forth, Arim finally came up with something.

Arim: Okay! We can't get Shadow or Pinkie Pie to do anything, right?

Mira: Yeah, so?

Arim: But we can get the cat to do something, right?

Mira: What's going on in that head of yours, sis?

Arim: Okay, we have the cat jumped on top of Pinkie Pie's head, jumped around the living room, have her go around Pinkie Pie's legs, and before she could fall down and hurt herself, Shadow will catch her in his arms and the two will lock eyes.

Mira: …I'm so glad that you're my sister.

Arim: I know. Let's give it a shot!

They walked up to the orb, and with a wave of their hands, the cat did exactly what the girls wanted her to do. And sure enough, when she ran around her legs, she tripped and fell backwards. Luckily for her, Shadow caught her in his arms and the two locked eyes.

Mira: Yes!

Arim: And now, the two, will kiss.

Something began to pull them closer together, but sadly, it ended.

Shadow: U-Um…are you okay?

Pinkie: Yeah. Thanks.

Mira: No!

Arim: All that thinking, wasted! (puts face in hands)

Shadow: What got into Maria?

Pinkie: I'm not sure. Maybe it's a cat thing?

Shadow: Maybe she's hungry?

Pinkie: I'll get her some milk.

She walked to the kitchen and poured some milk into a bowl. Shadow couldn't take his eyes off of her. Back with the twins, the heart shaped stone began to glow.

Mira: Sis. Sis, look!

She pulled her face out of her hands and looked at the stone.

Arim: Is he?

Mira: I think he is.

Arim: That means…

Mira: Then they'll…

Arim: And then they'll…

Mira & Arim: GASP! WE ARE GENIUS! (huge each other)

Arim: Now, let's get some sleep.

Her twin sister nodded in agreement and with the wave of their hands, the orb turned black. Back with Shadow and Pinkie Pie, they had just fallen to sleep, dreaming of each other.

To be continued…

I need you help for one small little thing…I need super forms for the others. If you have any ideas on what they should look like, please post them in the reviews. And don't worry, there are no bad ideas. And one more thing, nothing hurtful in the reviews to please. I'm not good at spelling, so please go easy on my on that please. Thank you and good night!


	5. Chapter 5

The one changed him chapter 5: mission four

Pinkie Pie was enjoying her sleep, when she woke up because of her belly growling at her, she got up and went to get some food. When she couldn't find anything, she was about to give up, when she had a flashback.

-FLASHBACK-

Little Pinkie Pie was screaming her head off. She didn't stop till her sister came running downstairs.

Blinky: Pinkie Pie! What's wrong?!

Pinkie: All the chocolate ice cream is gone! Call the police, this is an emergency!

Blinky: Gone, huh? Well, we'll see about that.

She walked up to the refrigerator and looked inside. She saw melted ice cream on one of the shelf and licked it with her fingers. She followed her nose and opened the cookie jar. She closed it and handed it to Pinkie Pie.

Blinky: Here you go.

Pinkie: Thanks! Want some?

Blinky: Sure.

They sat outside on the porch steps and began to eat the melted ice cream with spoons.

Pinkie: You'd make a great detective!

Blinky: Thanks. Here's a little bit of advice, Pinkie. Never give up on finding the truth. If you know there's something wrong, find out what.

Pinkie: I get it. How did the ice cream ended up in the cookie jar?

Blinky: I have no idea and I don't want to know.

Pinkie: But you said-

Blinky: This is different. This is a onetime thing. I hope…

Pinkie: What?

Blinky: Nothing. Let's hurry up and eat the rest of this ice cream.

-FLASHBACK-

Pinkie Pie couldn't stop thinking about it. She saw crumbs on the shelf. She licked it with her fingers and followed her nose. She opened a lower level and found fresh fruit.

Pinkie: How are they fresh? Never mind that.

She took an apple and began to eat it. After she finished, she threw it away and looked down.

Pinkie: I miss you so much Blinky…

All of the sudden, the alarm went off. She rushed out with Shadow beside her. They hurried to a large old building. All around the house were weeds. Shadow opened the doors and they looked around. All the furniture was wrapped in plastic. Everything looked old as the factory, only spookier.

Shadow: Step lightly.

She nodded and the two split up. Shadow took the right, and Pinkie Pie took the left. Pinkie Pie looked around till she reached a room. She looked inside the room. She found another Chaos Emerald on the table. When she too it, she felt someone grabbing her arm. She quickly turned to see a boy with black hair, reddish brown eyes, his cloths were all black, and had en evil look on his face, which showed fangs.

Boy: Hasn't anyone told you that good girl's aren't supposed to steal?

Pinkie Pie scream so loud, Shadow turned around.

Shadow: Pinkie…

He quickly zoomed into the room to find on one was there. When he heard the door slam behind him, he quickly turned to see the boy holding a rope that was wrapped around Pinkie Pie.

Shadow: Let. Her. Go.

Boy: Who's going to make me?

Shadow: Me…let her go, and we'll fight.

Boy: Fine…

He pushed Pinkie Pie to the wall and cracked his knuckles. Shadow ready himself for a fight he knows he can win. They charged at each other and Shadow stroked him with a Chaos Spear. He was thrown back into the hallway and just when he was about to get up, Shadow kicked him in the throat. The boy got up and scratched Shadow's check. Sadly for him, it didn't bother him. He swung his leg up and hit his face. He landed on his back and looked up to see him walked towards him with a Chaos Spear in his hand. He loomed over him and trusted it down on him. Back with Pinkie Pie, she was trying to get out of the ropes. She was trying to get her pocket knife out, but the ropes were stronger than she was. After a bit, Shadow walked into the room and walked behind her and loosens the ropes.

Shadow: Are you okay?

Pinkie: MMMMH! MMHM! MHMMMMMH!

Shadow: What? (rips tape off her mouth)

Pinkie: OW!

Shadow: Sorry.

Pinkie: See?! You did it again!

Shadow: Did what?

Pinkie: You were more worried about me then the emerald!

Shadow: So?

Pinkie: It's sweet. Hey? What happened to that guy?

Shadow: He's okay now. The curse is lifted.

Pinkie: The curse is…lifted?

Shadow: The vampire's curse.

Pinkie: He's a vampire?!

Shadow: WAS a vampire. Let's get out of here. You have the emerald?

Pinkie: Right here!

Shadow: Let's go then.

He helped her up and the two left the house. When they reached the base, Pinkie Pie placed the Chaos Emerald with the others. She then let out a loud yawn.

Shadow: Understandable why you are tired. You better get some rest.

Pinkie: You too. Good night.

Shadow: Good night.

And the two went too drifted off to their dreamlands. Maybe, just maybe, they'll share the same dreamland.

To be continued…

I have something important to say! I'll be making two other stories that doesn't have anything to do with my first story or the other stories with these guises. Here are the two new stories:

It Doesn't Matter- When Rainbow Dash wants to find out who her parents were; she goes to Mobius to find answer. And when Sonic wants to know who saved him when he was little, he two, wants to answer. When the two meet, not only will they find out about their past, but something more. Note that they'll be in their human forms.

Academy for Destiny lovers-When a group of teens goes to an Academy for three years, not only will they find love, but heartache, mystery, and that their past are linked to each other. Note that they'll be in their human forms.

Please don't say anything bad about these stories, cause I'm about to do write things I may not be proud off. Oh! I'm also opened to any suggests for Academy for Destiny Lovers. Please nothing to weird or dirty. Thank you and good night!


	6. Chapter 6

The one who changed him chapter 6: her final past memory

Shadow was sleeping, when he had a nightmare. When he saw the hand fall, he jumped with a yell of alarm. Seconds later, Pinkie Pie ran into the room, party guns I both of her hands.

Pinkie: Shadow! Are you okay?!

Shadow: Fine…I just need a glass of water…

He was about to walked out of his room, when Pinkie Pie stopped him.

Pinkie: You lost someone.

He froze. He then turned around to face her.

Shadow: How do you know?

Pinkie: I don't know. You just have that look in your eyes.

Shadow: What look?

Pinkie: The look of sadness, loneliness, and lost.

Shadow: Hm…

Pinkie: Shadow, you're not the only one who lost someone.

Shadow: Oh? You know what it's like to do everything in your powers to save that someone, but fail? What it's like to live your life differently? To be alone?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE CLOSE IT YOU!

Pinkie: I do…I lose a sister.

Shadow: A sister?

Pinkie: Let me explain…

She sat down on the bed and looked up into the night sky.

Pinkie: When I was young, I had three sisters. Inkie, Blinky, and the oldest Roxanne. Where I come from, I was the only girl with bright eyes, but Roxanne, she had bright brown fur, hair, tail, eyes, even her personally was bright and friendly. She helped people she hardly knew, tough me and my other sister thing we never knew, and was an expert on gem finding and flying. She was part of the winged people. She loved her family, friends, and the people of the rock farms. Things were peaceful, until…

Shadow sat down next to her.

Shadow: Until, what?

Pinkie: The Diamond Dogs came. Dirty rotten mutts who will do anything to get their hands on anything shiny. When they came to my family's rock farm, Roxanne defended herself and us. When she though she won, the leader ran up and trusted his claw into her chest. The other farmers were able to chase them away, but it was too late for Roxanne. There wasn't a dry eye at the funeral. I cried for six days straight. Sometimes, I still cry, but not in front of anyone close to me.

Shadow: Do you have anything to remember her by?

There was a pause. After a bit, she pulled out a light blue diamond locket. She opened it up and showed her smiling. Next to the picture was the rest of family.

Pinkie: I've had ever since Roxanne gave it to me. I've always kept it with me. It's because of this necklace, the Diamond Dogs came. I can't help but feel it's my fault…no… it is my fault she's gone. If I was stronger, faster, braver…then…maybe…maybe…she…she stood be alive. I'm so sorry Roxanne! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…

Shadow's eyes widen when he saw her hair and tail go flat and grayish pink, alone with her body and cloths. He couldn't help but feet miserable. There was only one thing he could do. He got up, stood in front of her, kneeled down on one knee, and hugged her. This made Pinkie Pie's face go red.

Pinkie: Shadow?

Shadow: I'm sorry. I didn't know you went through that kind of pain. It's one thing to lose a friend; it's another to lose a family member. Don't cry, I'm here.

Pinkie Pie felt her heart beating more and faster. She closed her eyes and bugged her face into his chest.

Pinkie: This just…hurts…so much…

Shadow: I know, I know…but the pain will soon leave.

Pinkie: You…think so?

Shadow: I know so…

Pinkie Pie couldn't help but feel this new feeling she was starting to have for him. It was almost like…love. After a few hours, she stopped crying, and fell asleep in his arms. Realizing this, Shadow picked her up and sent her under the covers. He got on top of the covers and fell asleep right beside her.

Shadow: _I'll make the pain go away, I promise._

He took her hand, hoping to be with her in her dreamland. Inside her dream, she was being chased by dark diamond dogs. From below her, a rock appeared, making her trip and fall on her face. She looked behind her to see them pounced at her.

Pinkie: HELP!

From in front of her, someone got rid of the diamond dogs. She looked up to see a boy with golden fur. He turned around and was slowly lowered to the ground. She was shaking, wondering if he was going to hurt her. But the thing he did was walked beside her, and hugged her. Her face went red again. She looked at the boy's face. She couldn't see what color his eyes were, but she somehow knew who the eyes belong to.

Pinkie: Sir?

Boy: …I'll make the pain go away. I promise.

His voice was warm and welcoming. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, feeling the warmth flow through her.

Pinkie: Thank you…

She so drifted to sleep in the boy's arms.

To be continued…

I have something important to say! I have been working on another story!

The Fastest Couple Alive-After getting dump, Sonic is sad. But his friends are there for him. And after finding a strange surprise, a girl helps Sonic get back on his feet by letting him date her friend. As the two hang out, the two began to have feelings for each other. Will they tell each other, or will they just end up hurting each other.

I have a lot on my plate, so I'll try and get these stories done. I just been having writers block a lot cause of the lack of inspiration. Also, I need ideas for Starstruck please. I'm working on the next chapter, but I need you're guise help to! I think that's everything, so…thank you…and good night.


	7. Chapter 7

The one who changed him chapter 7: the final mission

Shadow was sleeping just fine, when he felt someone hugging him. He looked over his shoulder to see Pinkie Pie was hugging him. She was still under the covers, but her arms weren't. He felt one of his cheeks getting hot.

Shadow: _She looks very tired. At lease she's back to normal._

He tapped her arm and she woke up. She looked where she was, let go, and her entire face went red.

Pinkie: I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to…I was hoping this won't-

Shadow: It's okay. I did the same with Maria.

Pinkie: You slept with the cat?

Shadow: No. There was this girl; she cared for me so much. One day, we were attacked. They killed her…

Pinkie: Oh no…maybe, we should change the cat's name?

Shadow: No. I like the name. It brings back good memories.

Pinkie: I guess…can you believe that when we find that last emerald, I'll be out of your life, forever?

Shadow: I suppose…Pinkie, I-

Pinkie: I'd better get to the training room.

Before she could leave the room, Shadow grabbed her hand.

Pinkie: Shadow?

Shadow: Take this.

He handed her a small phone like device.

Pinkie: What's this?

Shadow: A G.U.N phone. Use it when you're in trouble.

Pinkie: Wow…thanks! I'll keep it with me always!

Shadow: Good.

She left the room and walked into the training room. She began to practice, but she stopped. She walked to the wall, turned around, led her back against the wall, pulled out the phone and looked at it. Back with Shadow, he was pacing back and forward, trying to sort out his feelings. He led his right side against the wall and looked down onto his hands. When she touched them, he felt something magical. Something he hasn't felt for a long time. He closed his hands and knew what must be done. After a few hours, he was leading her to the top of the mountain. Her eyes were closed, so she was giggling haft the way. When they reached it, he placed her in the perfect spot to see the surprise.

Shadow: Okay…open them.

She did what she was told and her mouth dropped opened. It was the sunset. Beyond the mountain, was a dessert. It looked almost lifeless, but with the sunset, it looked almost filled with life.

Pinkie: It's beautiful…

Shadow: Yeah…

Pinkie: …You do know we'll always be friends. No matter how far away we are, right?

Shadow: Right…and I'll know you'll always be happy.

Pinkie: Yeah…

The silence was growing longer and stronger between the two. Shadow was about to sat something, when a small device began to beep. He pulled it out and looked at it. He put it away and looked at Pinkie Pie.

Shadow: …The last Chaos Emerald has been found.

Pinkie: …Are you ready?

Shadow: Are you?

Pinkie: Yep.

Shadow: Then let's go.

They hurried down the mountain and into the dessert. They looked around for the Chaos Emerald, but didn't found anything.

Pinkie: What do we do now?

Boy: Look behind you…

They turned to see more diamond dogs. The leader was holding the last Chaos Emerald.

Diamond Dog Leader: You want this? Come and get it…

He snapped his figures together and the other ran forward.

Pinkie: SHADOW!

He turned to see Pinkie Pie tossing him one of her party guns. When he grabbed it, it turned black and red. The two locked and loaded and ran forward. The two fired beams of light that whipped them all away. The leader backed away a little. He put the emerald in his pocket and ran forward. He tried to cut them, but they moved to fast for him. Shadow came up behind him and punched his back. He landed on the ground, only for Pinkie Pie to kick him in the mouth. The two ran up and kicked him in the chest. He flew a few feet away and landed on his back. He pulled out the emerald and tried a Chaos Spear at Shadow, who dodged them. He kept trying, but he missed him.

Shadow: Keep this up. I'm just getting started.

He was about to fire another one, when he saw Pinkie Pie. A smile grew on his face as he fired it. Not at Shadow, but at Pinkie Pie. Acting quickly, Shadow leaped in front of her, and got hit. He flew over her head and landed on his back, hard. Pinkie Pie rushed to his side and tried to wake him up. From behind, the leader gave a chuckled.

Diamond Dog Leader: Just like Roxanne, huh Pinkie Pie?

She turned to face him, eyes glowing.

Pinkie: Unlike you, I have a light. She thought me the secrets of the light and the darkness. I'm going to show you what I shouldn't have done, all those years ago…

Her body began to glow. The Diamond Dog slowly backed away.

Pinkie: ROXANNE NEVER FORGOT HER LIGHT!

Diamond Dog Leader: Yikes!

Pinkie: AND I WON'T EITHER!

She crossed her arms together and trusted them opened. There was a blinding light. When it ended, it showed Pinkie Pie in her sure form. Her hair and tail were yellow, her eyes were purple, she was wearing a white sparkling dress, (like the one in the little mermaid), she was bare footed, and in the middle of the dress, were three purple balloons, and she had wings. The leader's eyes were so wide; I'm surprise they didn't pop out of his head.

Diamond Dog Leader: What…

Pinkie: SURPRISE! (peace sigh)

Diamond Dog Leader: This can't be right…you look just like-

Surprise: Enough talk. Let's fight!

She flew down and kicked his face. She swung her leg up and kicked his chine. He slid across the ground and was breathing heavily.

Surprise: Okay, Stone. Stop this, and you'll won't get hurt.

Stone: Never…

The Chaos Emerald began to glow with power. Soon, small green dragons began to come out and fly around Stone. The dragons soon entered his body and he was now glowing green.

Stone: You'll surfer…

His hand began to glow and he shot out two beams of light. She tried to block it, but was being pushed back, until she couldn't hold it anymore and was throw back, farther away from Shadow, who was just waking up.

Shadow: Pinkie?

He got up, ran towards her, and shook Surprise.

Shadow: Pinkie?

Surprise: …The name is Surprise right now. I need your help to beat him.

He stood up and his fur went gold. He was now in his super from.

Shadow: Let's end this.

She nodded and the two flew towards Stone. Shadow unleashed many different colors of Chaos Spears, while Surprise unleashed many different colors of beams from her body. There was dust everywhere, so they didn't know if they won or not. When it cleared, it showed Stone, unharmed.

Stone: Fun, my turn.

His hands glowed again and shot beams of light. The two were thrown back farther away from Stone.

Surprise: What do we do now?

Shadow: We must become one.

Surprise: We can do that?

Shadow: We have to try.

They took each other hands and closed their eyes. Shadow opened one of his eyes and looked to see Stone making his way towards them.

Shadow: BLAST IT! WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING?!

Surprise: I think I know what we have to do.

Shadow: What?

Surprise: Just…please forgive me…

Before he could ask, she kissed him. This caught him by surprise, but he returned it. All of the sudden, the wind around them began to circle around them, making their hair go up. There was another blinding light. When Stone uncovered his eyes, he saw Shadow was in silver armor with white wings, and in the middle of the armor were three balloons.

Stone: What are you?

?: Shadpie!

Stone: Very well, Shadpie. Let's finish this!

He ran towards them, only to be thrown back many feet away from them. He picked himself up and looked up to see them flying above him.

Stone: How did you do that?

Shadpie: When darkness finds its light, their power is unlimited.

They flew down and picked him up by the neck. They toss him in the air and gave him a kick. Before he could hit the ground, they kicked him in the back and in the face, over and over again. When it was getting tiresome, they grabbed Stone by the neck and trust they're hand into his chest. They yanked out the Chaos Emerald and slowly lowered him to the ground, there, they powered down.

Shadow: You okay?

Pinkie: Let's do that again!

Shadow: Not right now.

He was breathing heavily; he didn't see Stone come up with his claws ready. There was only one thing she could do.

Pinkie: SHADOW, LOOK OUT!

She pushed him out of the way. Shadow pushed himself up and looked towards Pinkie Pie, who had Stone's hand in her chest.

Shadow: PINKIE PIE! CHAOS SPEAR!

He fried it at him and he was thrown back a far distance. Pinkie Pie fell to the ground holding her chest in pain. Shadow quickly got up and lifted her head.

Shadow: Pinkie…

Pinkie: This is how…I lost Roxanne…I hope she'll be happy…now that…now that I'll be joining her soon…

Shadow: Don't say that! I'm going to save you!

Pinkie: This was…a lot of fun…do you think…Maria will be…enough for you?

Shadow: Hehehe…maybe…

Pinkie: See? I told you…I get you to smile…if it was the last thing I'll do…

Shadow: It is…

Pinkie: Pinky promise…you'll never lose sight of the light…

Shadow: I promise…

Pinkie: Goodbye…Shadow…

She closed her eyes, and died. There was a silence filling the land. He held Pinkie Pie's head closer to his shoulder and began to cry.

Shadow: Please. Don't leave me. I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know something, you're my Maria. You're the one who showed me the light for the first time since Maria left. _I love you so much._

Girl: That's all I needed to know.

He looked up to see a girl who looked like Surprise, only with flat hair and tail.

Shadow: Surprise?

Girl: Nope, just a friend.

With a wave of her hand, came a small ball of light. It floated down to Pinkie Pie's chest, and the wound healed. Shadow looked up to see the girl was gone.

Pinkie: Hm…

He looked down to see Pinkie Pie was moving. It wasn't long till she opened her eyes and looked up at Shadow. Before he could say anything, she came up and kissed him.

Shadow: Pinkie?

Pinkie: …I love you too.

He looked down on her surprised, but soon found himself kissing her.

Shadow: Stay with me, Pinkie.

Pinkie: What?

Shadow: I don't want you to leave.

Pinkie: But the deal-

Shadow: Is broken.

Pinkie: Really?

Shadow: Yes.

Pinkie: Can you…kiss me good night?

Shadow: Did your parents do that every night?

Pinkie: Yep!

Shadow: Well then, I think that can be done.

Pinkie: Thank you. Shadow? I can't feel my legs.

Shadow: Oh? Okay then.

He picked her up and walked to the base. Too bad her legs were broken…or were they?

The end…for now…

Sort stories please! No bad ideas! Thank you and good night!


End file.
